


It's a FairyTale

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Series: My FairyTale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Derek and Laura Are Still wolves, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Scott and derek are brothers, Stiles Has a Sister, Stiles has a twin, Stiles is a prince
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn't care about the Fairy-tale life he lived, Literally. Beacon Hills was a Fairy Tale place, Derek being the big bad wolf and Stiles Stilinski, The Prince he fell in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [groovyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyger/gifts).



**No matter how much I feel, I’m not going to let it out. If I have to cry, I’m going to cry on the inside. If I have to bleed, I’ll bruise. If my heart starts going crazy, I’m not going to tell everyone in the world about it. It just makes everyone’s life worse**

**_____Jonathan Safran Foer**

 

 

Derek Hale didn’t believe in Fairy Tales, or at least in what they entailed. Why would he? Wolves never did. Usually in those he was portrayed as the villain, as the one that attacked people on a road and attacked little old ladies or even blew down the house of three little pigs. So of course he didn’t. He would avoid any of the princess’ that he ran into or any of the commoners. No one knew what he was, he didn’t want to take that chance of someone finding out and treating him as though he was something less than what his mother told him he was. It was that mindset that drove his father away. Before he was born, word had gotten out that Samuel Hale was a wolf, he confessed to it and hid the truth about his wife being one as well from everyone. There was hate and slurred words and nearly the torching of their small cabin that forced Sam to leave in order to keep his wife and family safe. Derek was only two months when he left. In that time, Derek’s mother Talia had remarried a woodsman by the name of Rafael McCall and with him came a son named Scott, who was the same age as Derek.  And shortly after Scott’s father married Talia, hey soon had a daughter named Cora. She wasn’t like them, she wasn’t like her brother and older Sister Laura. She was human. And despite that Derek and Laura treated her the same. The same way Rafael treated them like his own even though he knew what they really were. He was true to his word, Rafael McCall would never allow anyone to know the truth about his family.

“So what I want to know” Cora asked while Laura fixed her hair. “Are you and Scott going to come with me to this dance?” All of them were in the living room while their parents were out in the town. Scott shrugged and Derek huffed. The local King, King Stilinski was throwing a party for his son and daughter, twins by the name of Gemma and Genim (though Genim liked to be called Stiles) and the entire town was welcome. No matter what. He wasn’t like all those other kings around, the ones that wouldn’t let anyone into a dance or ball because of their social class.

“I’m actually going to hang back home tonight. There’s a wicked Witch marathon on tonight and I don’t want to miss it.” Scott added. He turned to Derek with a smile. Derek didn’t have a life, he didn’t watch TV, and so he wanted to see him get out of this.

“Actually Cora, I was thinking of going into the woods to spend some time. The full moon is coming up and I need to find a good spot as to not get caught.” Derek responded. Cora moved Laura’s hand from her hair and turned to her brothers. Her eyes more on Derek than Scott. She knew he wasn’t lying, Derek, on the other hand was.

“You have a spot picked out. You and mom and Laura go there every full moon. I want at least one of you there. I could meet my prince tonight. And if I do, some family has to be there. Scott has his marathon, Laura has her date. Please Derek?”

She put on her puppy dog eyes. They were everyone’s weakness. Everyone. Even strong and tough Derek. They managed to get her out of so much trouble and now they were going to make Derek attend a dance he had no interest going to.

\--

Many of the people in Beacon Hills came from royal families. Many were also fairy godmothers, sirens, witches (though they never associated with the other people) and other things. Beacon Hills was also cut off from the rest of the world, no one could see the town if you were human. And that was okay with everyone in the town. The less people that knew the better.

“No. I want purple!” Gemma Stilinski screamed at the decorator, a wood nymph with blonde hair shuttered at the tone, but she didn’t flinch.

“I know madam, but its spring. The shade of purple that you wanted would clash with the light colors that your brother picked out, and do you really want all of your colors to mix match?”

Gemma stared at the girl, both of their eyes twinkled and she finally gave in.

“Of course not. You’re probably right. I’m sorry. I’ve just had a rough day. And then father wants us to find a suitor tonight and I don’t want that. Again. Sorry….”

“Allison. Allison Argent. And I know Gemma. I know how hard it must be for you, and for your brother. But just enjoy yourself tonight.”

Gemma smiled, everyone always made her smile after a horrible outburst.

“We plan on it.” Stiles spoke up from somewhere in the ball room. Gemma turned around, looking for her brother, only to find him standing next to Allison. He had been picking up some magic tricks from Danny Mahealani, one of the last remaining good witches in Beacon Hills.

“What have I told you about doing that? I don’t like when you sneak up on me.” Gemma shrieked. “And dad told you not to use that inside the castle.”

“But dad’s not here is he? And I’m sure Alli won’t say anything. She loves me a lot more than you. You didn’t even know her name.”

Gemma huffed. “That is not the point. Dad doesn’t want you doing that after the last time. Remember? When you made our step mother vanish? And when she returned she had no memory and smelt like a toad? Yeah. So I suggest you stop it or I’m going to squeal.”

“Tell what?” All three turned to see King Stilinski walking their way. He had his newest wife, a young woman, but not that much younger than them. Allyria Tate was a princess that the king rescued from the tower that was hidden deep in the forest. She was so grateful that she married him instantly. And she wasn’t wicked or evil. She was the sweetest person that they had ever met. And she gave Gemma a baby sister that she could dress up and put make up on. Malia was born just a couple months after their wedding. And now that she was six years old, dresses and hair coloring came with the territory.

Gemma looked at Stiles and then to Allison who smiled and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Stiles shook his head and Gemma mouthed the words ‘You owe me’

“Nothing. Well important anyway. I was just telling Genim...” She liked using his real name. “About how I thought purple, the shade I wanted would clash with his colors and that we shouldn’t tell you about it. But it’s fine now. Everything is fine.”

“Okay. So are you two ready for tonight? I’m hoping that at least one of you will figure out a love interest. I can’t wait to pass the throne.”

Gemma smiled while Stiles frowned. He didn’t want to be the next king of Beacon Hills. Gemma actually did. And Stiles was more than glad to let her take the helm on this one.

“And you shall. As soon as I find that perfect man or woman, or both. I’m very picky about who I date. Then I will be more than happy to take over for you. Okay?”

King Stilinski merely smiled while holding onto Allyria. The woman barely spoke a word as she watched her step children.

“If you don’t mind dad, I’m going to go hang out outside for a while. Get some fresh air.” Stiles added as he disappeared from the room and headed outside.

 

\--

The night sky was beautiful above Stiles as he took a seat on the many benches that sat in front of the castle he lived in. A small coy pond was nearby and he took one of the food bags from the side and began to feed them. It wasn’t his position but he enjoyed it anyway.

“You shouldn’t be doing that.”

The voice was familiar to Stiles. Always had been. He groaned as a figure took a seat next to him.

“What do you want Brett? Aren’t you supposed to be conversing with the fae about your status? Or have you given up on trying to become the fairy godfather to Gemma?” Stiles whispered not taking his eyes off the fish. Brett chuckled.

“Actually, Gemma isn’t the one I’m all that into. I talked to your father and he told me that you’re the prime candidate for when I do become a fairy godfather. I get to be yours, I get to be around all the time.”

Hands moved to Stiles’ neck and pushed them away. Brett has had a crush on him for a very long time and Stiles has always been ever so polite in pushing him away. 

“I don’t need a fairy godfather. Gemma needs one more than me. So why don’t you go see her about that?”

Brett smiled. “I shall. But I will be back to talk to you.”

\--

Derek dressed in a simple black tux, surprisingly it matched Cora’s dress. She was dressed in the similar shade of black, a V-neck dress adorned the color. Her hair was done up in a bun. She was gorgeous in Derek’s eyes and knew he would have to watch out for all the boys and girls watching her at the dance.

“You’re the best, doing this for her.” Scott smiled. They were waiting by the door for Cora to come down. She and Laura were still upstairs.

“Yeah. I know. I mean you could have come to. But apparently there’s a marathon on that you can’t miss.” Derek retorted. “Is it that important that you can’t see your baby sister to a dance that she has been looking forward to for a long time?”

“That’s not it. Look. I can’t go to that castle.”

“Why not?” Derek stilled. “What did you do?”

“It wasn’t what I did. More like whom I did.”

“And who did you do?”

Scott ran a hand through his hair. “That prince, Prince Isaac.”

“Prince Stiles’ friend? How did you even…How did that come about?”

Scott shrugged. “I don’t know. I met in the one of the pubs and one thing lead to another and before I knew it, we were pressed up against the wall at the bar and shirts were off and we were…you know. I can’t show my face there. He wants to commit to me and I’m not ready for that Derek. I’m just not.”

Derek placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and pulled him into a hug. “I know. But you can’t hide from him forever. I’m sure he’s been looking for you and if he has, he wants you. Is it really so bad if you settle down?”

“Would you ever do it?”

“No one would want a wolf. Not in Beacon Hills anyway.”

\--

The ball was in full swing when Derek and Cora were escorted through the doors of the Stilinski castle. Some of the guards took their coats and showed them the way to the main hall. Cora had never seen anything like this before and her eyes were lit as she took in all the many decorations and food that littered the table. They had food like this at home, but never at this magnitude.

“This is all so beautiful!” Cora exclaimed. She greeted many of the guest that seemed to gravitate towards her the instant they saw her. Derek kept her close by.

“Yeah. It is.” Derek mumbled. He wasn’t really paying attention. He was always on edge that something or someone was going to discover what he was. He rarely left his home because of that notion.

“Let’s dance.” Cora smiled. She grabbed Derek’s hand and led him to the dance floor. Many people were already dancing, the three little pigs, Little Red Banshee and a myriad of other creatures adorned the dance floor.

Cora was enjoying herself. Derek on the other hand wasn’t so much.

Ten minutes into the dance and Cora noticing how her brother wasn’t enjoying himself released him while she found some friends to dance with. Derek, on the other hand went out the door. He needed the fresh night air to calm him down.

He found a coy pond when he went outside and stood by it. The animals in beacon Hills always seemed to know a wolf and they instantly retreated to the end of the pond. Away from Derek.

“I’ve never seen the fish act like that before.”

A voice sounded, Derek didn’t move. He smelt him before he even came near, that and the fact that he knew the scent of the prince anywhere.

“Yeah. I don’t know why. It’s weird.” Derek felt the prince move near him.

“They must sense something’s wrong. That’s the only time they’ve done that. Or maybe they’re afraid of you.”

Derek smirked and looked at him. He had never seen the prince fully and he was taken by his how striking his features were.

He quickly turned away.

“I guess. Or maybe they felt you.”

“They can’t feel me. And are you implying that I’m ugly?”

“Of course not. Your highness.” The last part adorned a small smile on Derek’s face.

“So you know who I am.”

“Of course. Everyone does.”

“Yet I don’t think I’ve seen you around. I saw you with Cora Hale. Girlfriend?”

Derek shook his head. ‘’You’re supposed to know everyone in Beacon Hills. But anyway, I’m Derek Hale. Cora’s brother.”

Stiles turned to face him, his hand extended. “Nice to meet you Derek Hale.”

Derek turned, grasping the hand. “Nice to meet you too.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Well, it seems to me that the best relationships- the ones that last-are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend is…suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with.

                                                                                                          Gillian Anderson

 

Derek Hale. Stiles wanted to know more about the man that didn’t seem all that phased about him being prince.

“I don’t know anything about him. Tell me.” Stiles nearly demanded when the next day. He was sitting in his room, His sister next to him. She was mad because she didn’t meet anyone that caught her interest and really wanted to find that fairy tale romance her father had.

“And what makes you think I know anything? I’ve never heard of him before. The Hales, yes, But Derek Hale? No.” Gemma added.

“Then what can you tell me about the Hales?”

Gemma sighed. “If you would have did what dad told you then you would have known about them. But okay, The Hales, Well not really, it’s Hale-McCall. The mother Talia remarried after she found out her husband was a wolf and he left them. Luckily though Derek didn’t inherit the trait. Talia married Rafael McCall. There’s Talia, Rafael, Derek, Cora, Laura and Scott. They’re the little family. Close knit. Not much is really known about them. So if you want to know I suggest you invite Derek up here if you’re so interested in him.”

“I’m not interested in him.”

“Right. You’re not. But you’re asking questions about him. Right.”

Gemma stood up and began to exit the room. “Just do it.”

-

Stiles sat in his room long after Gemma left. He’s not interested in Derek Hale. He isn’t. He just wants to know why someone wouldn’t seem so impressed by his presence. No one has ever left him speechless before.

_“So you know who I am. And I know nothing about you. Yet you continue to talk to me as though I’m one of your friends.”_

_“Well. I know who you are and that just doesn’t impress me all that much. You’re just like any other guy and I respect that. I know it’s not my place to speak to you like that. But do you really mind? I mean, truly. Do you?_

 

And to be honest, Stiles didn’t. Derek Hale was different. And maybe he wanted that in a friendship. He just met the guy, it wasn’t love yet.

“Alright.” Stiles whispered. “I’m going to talk to this guy.”

\--

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Laura asked. Everyone was seated to the table. Talia and Rafael sitting near Cora, Scott sitting near Derek and Laura was passing around the food. “Both of you. You all came in late last night.”

She placed the last bit of food on the table before taking a seat.

“Oh. I had a great time. Met so many new people.” Cora smiled. “Derek, on the other hand though was talking to the prince all night. He and Stiles Stilinski seemed pretty close.”

That caught the interest of everyone at the table.

“You’ve been talking to the prince?” Talia asked. “Prince Stilinski?”

“It’s not like that. I was staring at his coy pond and he walked up beside me. We didn’t talk about much.”

“But you talked.” Scott added. “To the prince. Who is looking for a mate. Right now. That could be you!”

Derek rolled his eyes. “I’m not looking for that. I don’t want to be the husband to some guy. Plus it’s risky if I get with him, he could find out about me. I don’t want that. And I’m sure you don’t want that either mom. I can’t take that chance. I don’t want to end up like dad.”

“You won’t.” Rafael said. “You’re nothing like Samuel. Not to speak out against him, but he was careless. You won’t be. And if this is what you want---“

“It’s not. I’m not looking for romance. I don’t want to be with anyone. Not now, not ever. So can we drop it? Please?”

"FIne." Talia smiled. "For now. But if the prince is taking an interest in you. Then we have to talk about this soon." 

\--

A note was sitting tapped to his door after breakfast, in the prince's hand writing and he wanted to speak to Derek. As soon as possible. 


	3. Chapter 3

“And you think a note taped to his door is actually going to work?” Isaac Lahey smirked. He was in the dining hall with Stiles, the two of them just finishing up breakfast. Stiles looked over at his friend with a smirk on his face.

“Of course. Plus he can’t deny me. It’s not like it’s anything bad. I just want to talk to him.”

“You mean you want to fawn over him. I know that look. I’ve seen that look before. You think he’s hot. You want him in your bed.”

Stiles shrugged. “Maybe. Maybe no----“

The sentence was interrupted when Stiles looked past Isaac and his gaze rested on Brett. The blonde was entering the dining hall, a smug look on his face.

He stood in front of Stiles, barely glancing at Isaac who took the hint and left out of the hall, leaving the two of them alone.

Brett took a seat across from Stiles.

“What do you want?” Stiles asked.

“You. Or more so us being together. Come on Stiles. It’s time you commit to someone. And I’m that perfect person for you. Two Prince Charming’s, Beacon Hills will feel none the more safe.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Don’t think so. Plus…”

Stiles didn’t want to say it, but he didn’t have a choice. Brett was consistent and wouldn’t back down and hey, he was meeting someone.

“I have a date later on today. And if things go right, he’ll be mine. So you should really move on.”

Brett smiled. “Don’t think so. I really like you. A lot.”


End file.
